


The Shower Scene

by Bloodysyren



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	The Shower Scene

The fading evening light seeped through the windows like melted gold. Steve was puttering around the living room, tidying the coffee table and straightening the cushions. He was plumping a pillow as he heard the rush of the shower. He dropped it and stepped softly over to the bathroom. Opening the door quietly Steve peered around the corner, watching as Bucky slipped off his pants and socks. He was left in a tight undershirt and crisp white briefs.

Steve quickly slipped out of his own clothing, stepping into the bathroom in much the same attire. Bucky turned and smirked, looking Steve up and down as the super soldier pressed him backwards into the warm spray of the shower. Bucky's back hit the long glass panel that lined the large shower room. The glass was cool through his soaked shirt and shower-warm skin.

He flinched, pressing his hands against Steve's broad chest. Steve leaned down, his mouth hovering a breath away from Bucky's damp lips. Steve's hand slithered under Bucky's damp shirt, his fingers sliding along the soldier's muscled back. Steve's other hand pressed against the slick glass above Bucky's head. Bucky's body was responding to Steve's seductively delicate actions and his metallic fingers fisted in the wet fabric of Steve's undershirt.

"I was trying to shower..." Bucky whispered over the rush of the water.

"I know. I wanted to help you out..." Steve replied with a good-natured chuckle.

"But now we're all dirty..." Bucky smirked, his long eyelashes brushing against his high cheekbones as he lowered his gaze to Steve's plump lips.

"Not dirty...It's just clothing. This is dirty..." Steve hooked his fingers into the waistband of Bucky's wet briefs and tugged them down, revealing the top of Bucky's firm ass. Steve brushed his lips teasingly against Bucky's,

"You're dirty..." Bucky smiled and bit his lip, looking up into Steve's face as he pulled at Steve's soaked underwear, his fingers working it down over the curve of the Captain's backside.

"You make it so easy..." Steve's hands pushed the damp shirt up and over Bucky's head. It landed with a wet splat in the corner. Bucky stripped the shirt from Steve's muscled body and it mingled with its partner. Standing with their underwear half off, Steve's fingers roamed over Bucky's warm slick skin, pushing the underwear completely off of his body. It landed with the shirts and Bucky soon found Steve's ass and pushed his wet underwear off completely.

The water cascaded off of their bodies as gentle curious fingers roamed and hungry mouths explored as if it was the first time all of those years ago. Bucky's fingers slipped down the deep groove of Steve's chest and curled his fingers around the soldier's half-hard sex. Steve purred appreciatively and latched his mouth against the side of Bucky's throat.

"I want this..." Bucky whispered huskily.

"Where do you want it?" Steve asked, the water hot against their skin.

"Here..." Bucky replied, guiding one of Steve's hands behind his back and between those pert cheeks. Steve's cock twitched greedily against Bucky's sticky palm. Steve kissed Bucky gently and groped blindly for the oil on the shelf. He squeezed some onto his fingers and pushed the soldier roughly against the glass wall. Bucky's cock was trapped between his hard body and the cool glass. He felt himself twitch as Steve's fingers pressed deeply into his body.

"Ohh....Yes..." Bucky all but purred, pushing his hips back against Steve's fingers. The soldier's hands pressed against the glass as he felt his body opening up to those slick probing digits. Steve's teeth were nipping along those broad shoulders leaving red love bites. Bucky gasped as Steve added a third finger. The oil was dripping liberally down Bucky's inner thighs and he bit his lip, thinking of something else he'd rather have dripping down his thighs.

Steve's fingers were deep, stretching him wonderfully. Bucky shuddered as Steve twisted his hand, pulling his fingers free carefully. Bucky panted, resting his hot forehead against the cool glass. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He tried to steady his breathing as he felt the Captain's thick cock press against his backside.

"Are you ready for me, Buck?" Steve whispered in Bucky's ear, dragging his teeth teasingly along the shell, sending electric shivers along the soldier's spine.

"Give it to me like you mean it, punk..." Bucky smirked and moaned as Steve's slick cock pushed slowly into his body.

"Ooooooohhhhh....." Bucky moaned, biting his lip as Steve slid all of the way inside. Bucky stilled and tightened his muscles against the intrusion, trying his best to relax against the onslaught of crushing wonderful pleasure. Steve's gentle hands slipped down to his hips, pulling Bucky tighter against his body, pressing their skin together.

The shower was still warm and Bucky felt too hot all of a sudden. Steve's heat was overwhelming as he left open-mouthed kisses along Bucky's shoulders, soothing the building tension, while still driving into the soldier's body like a machine. He knew just what to do to make Bucky go out of his mind with need. The Captain's fingers trailed over Bucky's taught stomach, slithering lower; seeking the throbbing hot piece of flesh between his powerful legs.

"Is this how you wanted it?" Steve murmured, placing a soft kiss on Bucky's shoulder as he pulled out and drove back in with a satisfied grunt. Bucky shuddered and smirked, his hands fisting against the smooth glass.

"You can be rougher, you know. You won't break me...Nnngh!!" Bucky bit back a grunt as Steve pushed in harder, forcing moans from his lover's throat like the sighs of an angel. Bucky moaned, reaching his metal arm back to grip a handful of Steve's damp hair. The Captain drove in again and again, latching his mouth against the side of Bucky's throat, sucking and grinding his hips against the soldier's ass.

Bucky whimpered, feeling himself getting close. Steve's hand was pulling desperate moans from the soldier's dry throat; swiping his thumb over the weeping head; making Bucky shudder in that tight embrace. Steve pushed his body flush against Bucky's shuddering frame, feeling the soldier push his hips back, fucking himself in the tight circle of Steve's squeezing fingers.

"Let me hear you..." Steve panted roughly in Bucky's ear. The soldier arched his back, moaning his release as Steve drove into him ruthlessly, taking his passion from Bucky, gasping in pleasure.

"Ooohh....Yes...please, Babydoll, more!....please...fuck me!....fuck me!....please...please!....ohhhh!! Yes!!! More!!! Oh, God! Steve!!!" Bucky's voice was dampened by the sound of the water but it echoed beautifully off of the tiled walls and made Steve's heart pound. He felt Bucky collapse against the wall and pulled out slowly, his own body shivering in the aftermath of their coupling.

"Now we really should shower." Steve said, picking up their damp clothing and tossing it into the sink. He came back and cradled Bucky underneath the warm spray of the water. The soldier was nearly asleep with bliss in the Captain's arms. Steve washed them both off gently and turned off the shower. He reverently toweled off Bucky's body and quickly dried himself. The soldier was still dazed with pleasure and Steve put him to bed like a small child. He climbed into bed beside Bucky and brushed a strand of hair behind the soldier's ear.

"Sweet dreams..." Steve kissed Bucky's forehead.

"I'll try..." Bucky murmured sleepily. Steve smiled.


End file.
